


I Am The Closest Thing To God

by homobirb



Series: The Wretched Blood Runs Through My Veins [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Self-degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homobirb/pseuds/homobirb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kamukura-san! I already...pre-prepared myself!” Komaeda was screaming, panting in Kamukura’s face. “D-don’t worry about... trash hah….like myself! Use me! Please!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am The Closest Thing To God

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing in past tense more. But present tense is so easy to revert to...
> 
> Title from Don't Stop by InnerPartySystem

Even blindfolded, Kamukura knew what was happening, knew where Komaeda would touch him next. When the Ultimate Luckster crawled atop him, Izuru craned his neck, baring it just in time for Komaeda to begin to lower his lips towards the unmarked skin. Most would find the accurate predictions annoying, but it invigorated Nagito, to try harder at exceeding his expectations.

 

He kissed Kamukura’s jawline and down his neck, peppering the skin with the lightest touches of his mouth. He lightly nibbled on his flesh, barely hard enough to bruise. He didn’t want to mark his master as his own - no, that was for Kamukura Izuru to decide, whether to mark his lowly servant. Komaeda’s existence began and ended when his master decided.

 

“Komaeda.” When Kamukura sighed his name, Komaeda immediately perked up.

 

“Yes, Kamukura-san?”

 

“I want to do something different.” Immediately after speaking, he sat up, catching Komaeda before he could fall backwards. Nagito readjusted, settling in on Izuru’s lap.

 

Their lips met. Kamukura is more the dominant force in the kiss, licking into Komaeda’s mouth and grasping his bare arse in his hands. Komaeda stripped when he asked before putting on the blindfold, and he never mentioned Kamukura’s distinct non-lack of clothing. The Ultimate Luckster’s hips rolled forward, eliciting a moan from himself.

 

When Kamukura’s finger eagerly pushes inside Komaeda, he isn’t surprised to find it slips in easily. Lube covered his fingers as he thrusts one, two, three fingers in the lucky student.

 

“Kamukura-san! I already...pre-prepared myself!” Komaeda was screaming, panting in Kamukura’s face. “D-don’t worry about... trash hah….like myself! Use me! Please!”

 

The two flipped positions. Kamukura Izuru held Komaeda Nagito into the bed. He hadn’t torn off his blindfold yet; he could hear Komaeda’s lewd moaning and easily figure out his position in respect to himself. Unzipping himself, he gave his cock a few strokes before thrusting wholly inside.

 

To Junko Enoshima, this would’ve sounded like a murder scene with Komaeda screaming. She would’ve encourage Izuru to throw himself into despair by killing someone with his own hands; if she had known what was actually happening-

 

Kamukura winced. He hadn’t wanted to think about that woman, let alone during a time like this. He ripped the blindfold off and grabbed Komaeda by the hips, his fingernails digging in for bruises later. His thrusts were quick. On one thrust, his dick grazed that special spot inside Komaeda, sending him into a near bumbling mess. 

 

“Please! Kamukura-san!”

 

“I want to see your face as you come.” It’s stated matter-of-factly, but Komaeda still smiled. Izuru aimed his thrusts towards Komaeda’s prostate. The Ultimate Luckster was unravelling, faster than Kamukura himself could help.

 

A hand in a thick grip at the base of his cock has Komaeda writhing. His face, flickering with pain, looked up to Kamukura. Izuru leaned forward, mere inches away from Komaeda’s face, his black hair spilling around them. “You don’t come unless I tell you to.”

 

“Yes! _Please!_ It makes me...so happy! That you want...to see trash...like me!”

 

Kamukura Izuru could feel the familiar heat bubbling in his stomach, feel his cock nearly ache against the hot insides. He leaned down to whisper, “Come.” in Komaedas ear and they both came undone.

 

Both rode out their orgasm, Izuru biting the shell of Komaeda’s ear and continuing to thrust while Komaeda grasping at Kamukura’s suit and heels digging into his back.

 

When Kamukura flopped over, Komaeda immediately started cleaning up. He licked his softening dick and tucked Izuru back into his pants, then silently got dressed. The blond man was halfway to the exit when he turned around.

 

“Hey...Kamukura-san...See you later.” With a smirk, Komaeda left.

 

“How boring.” Kamukura Izuru closed his eyes and bided his time, waiting for the next visit.


End file.
